First Night
by JackB
Summary: Quand Kirk arrive enfin à avoir Spock sous ses draps. OS & PWP


**Salut à tous, voila un petit OS bien chaud qui j'espère vous plaira, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après les événements avec Khan, l'U.S.S. Vengeance, Marcus, la mort de Jim, sa résurrection, Spock et le blond s'était rapprocher. Le vulcain avait sembler comprendre quelque chose et Kirk avait pu le voir tourner autour de lui pendant près d'un ans avant qu'il ne décide enfin à se déclarer. Il faut croire que voir Jim mourir avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, un sentiment encore plus fort que l'amitié, mais voilà en tant que vulcain il n'avait pas osé comprendre plus tôt et n'avait pas osé céder plus tôt jusqu'au jour où sous un énième sourire innocent de Jim, il avait craquer. Ils avaient finalement finit ensemble, mais pour le plus grand malheurs de Jim et surtout pour sa patience, Spock n'était pas quelqu'un de très « câlin » Jim avait déjà du mal à obtenir plus de lui qu'un bref baisé alors vous comprendrez que pour les activités plus ludique Jim soit totalement frustré. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais attendu plus de trois rendez vous pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, et généralement il arrivait à dévergonder très rapidement n'importe qui, car si vous ne le saviez pas encore Jim était une sorte de bête de sexe qui arrivait à envoûter n'importe qui, il était doué. Or là, toute ses capacités ne semblait pas fonctionner sur le vulcain, il avait pourtant essayé moult technique pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de lui et quand le vulcain parvenait à comprendre ça se révélait encore plus dur de le faire céder, de l'amener à en avoir envie. Il n'avait pour l'instant réussit qu'à obtenir quelques minutes dans les bras de son second et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Après une énième tentative Kirk avait réussit à faire céder le Vulcain, ils allaient enfin dormir ensemble, malgré les réticences de Spock. Jim était au ange quand au fait de pouvoir enfin partager une nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait mais de son coté le sang vert était plutôt inquiet, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Kirk aurait aimé plus, mais déjà rien que ça, ça constituait un grand pas, dormir à coté de Spock. Il avait déjà en tête de venir se blottir contre lui de manière fortuite pendant qu'il « dormait ». Sur que Spock le rejetterais sûrement, mais il y avait une chance qu'il se laisse faire.

Spock était donc venue ce soir là, il avait ramener quelques affaires et c'était changer chez Jim. Il était perplexe et stresser, néanmoins il ne se plaignit pas et se coucha confortablement dans le lit de Jim lui laissant les deux tiers du matelas, et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa douche. Il vira au vert et se retourna vers le mur quand il vit arriver le blond avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches.

Jim sourit devant la non discrétion de son ami et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le vulcain dans le lit, presque entièrement nu, il avait eu au moins la décence de mettre un sous-vêtement. Il vint se blottir contre le dos du vulcain sans pour autant le coller excessivement et passa un bras sur la taille afin de laisser sa main reposer sur le ventre de Spock. Celui-ci tressaillit à chaque contact. Jim le savait, Spock n'était absolument pas habituer à des contacts physique aussi poussé. Mais de son coté lui non plus n'était pas habituer à dormir avec quelqu'un sans avoir eu quelque activité lucrative avant, mais bon il devait se retenir et ne pas forcer son amant à faire quoi que ce soit. Il était un peu déçu, mais mieux valais attendre. Il était aussi déçu du fait que le vulcain était entièrement habillé, mais qu'importe, déjà Spock ne l'avait pas rejeter quand il s'était rapprocher de lui et avait passer son bras autour de lui alors il allait être patient, enfin il essaierait car l'odeur de Spock l'enivrait au plus au point et déjà il sentait son membre palpiter légèrement. Bon dieu Spock était tellement sexy qu'il se demandait comme il avait fait pour attendre aussi longtemps.

Machinalement, tout en fermant les yeux, Kirk passa sa main sur le ventre de Spock après avoir soulever le tissue, et caressa la peau douce et chaude tout doucement du bout des doigts, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé explorer davantage le corps du vulcain. Ce dernier sursauta au contact et se tendit sous la caresse. Jim le sentit aussi il ralentit, mais cela ne fit que plus réagir le sang vert qui au bout de quelques minutes attrapa la main de Jim pour la stopper. Il serra un peu trop fort ce qui fit abandonner Kirk, qui enleva son bras et se recula un peu plus de son coté.

- « Spock ! » Murmura t-il.

Il sentit le Vulcain bouger un peu.

- « Tourne toi vers moi. »

Spock se retourna doucement pour faire face au blond il osa à peine le regarder dans les yeux. L'obscurité et la présence de Jim était rassurante. Le capitaine passa un bras au dessus de sa tête et vint caresser les cheveux noir, lisse et doux de son amant qui cette fois ci ne sembla pas être trop déranger par le contact. Spock lui, était tendu, les mains de Jim était si douce et ses caresses si tendre, elle réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas et ça lui faisait peur. Il sentait son corps vibrer sous les doigts, son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et des picotements s'élevait dans son ventre. Jim emmêlait maintenant ses cheveux et il arrivait à contrôler la sensation mais quand il effleurait ses oreilles, les sensations se décuplaient. Bien vite il arriva à un stade où il du stopper Jim, qui commençait à glisser ses doigts le long des sillons de son oreilles.

- « Capitaine !

- Jim !

- Jim, Arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît.

- Tu n'aime pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme sensations ? Demanda Jim bienveillant.

- J'ai.. des picotements.

- Où ça ?

- …

- Là ? » Fit Kirk en touchant le bas ventre de Spock sans pour autant descendre trop bas. Il sentit Spock sursauté et lâcher un petit son.

Jim le savait Spock n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le sexe, mais là c'était flagrant. Il se redressa un peu.

- « Dis moi Spock, tu t'es déjà masturber ?

- Masturber ? Non.

- Jamais ?

- Non.

- Les sensations que tu as c'est quand on est excité qu'on les a. » fit Kirk d'un ton doux.

Il vit le vulcain verdir sous sa remarque bien que ce soit subtile. Il sourit doucement, il allait lui apprendre, ce que « plaisir sexuel » voulait dire. Il se pencha d'abord doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Spock avant de venir approfondir le baisé un peu plus tard. Spock se laissa faire, bien que troublé, il ne savait ni comment faire, ni se qu'il devait faire et les sensations qui fleurissait en lui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il aurait du logiquement repousser Jim, mais là il en était incapable. Kirk descendit le long de sa mâchoire avant de remonter le long de son oreille, se qui le fit tressaillir de manière assez violente.

Jim se plaça au dessus de lui.

- « Détend toi Spock et laisse moi faire. » Conseilla t-il tout en passant ses mains tout doucement sur le torse de son amant.

Spock trembla et se cambra un peu quand Jim glissa ses deux mains sous son haut pour venir caresser ses cotes. Il gigota pour se libérer de la sensation à la fois agréable et trop inconnue pour être contrôler. Il entendit le blond rigoler doucement tout en lui relevant doucement son vêtement. Spock fut tenter de l'arrêter, mais jim lui bloqua le poignet pour continuer son ascension d'une seule main. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait réussit à enlever le vêtement gênant et admirait sous la faible lumière le corps finement musclé et chaud qui était sous lui. Il passa d'abord ses mains de façon plus appuyé sur le torse recouvert d'un duvet noir afin d'habituer Spock à la sensation avant de venir l'embrasser encore une fois.

Ses lèvres descendirent goûter la peau fine et pale du cou, il s'amusa à passer le bout de sa langue le long de l'artère principal ce qui fit remuer Spock qui se soumettait à cette douce torture, ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à ses tétons avec lesquelles il joua sous les plaintes de Spock.

- « Capitaine, arrêtez s'il vous plaît, capitaine stop.

- Jim ! Spock appel moi Jim.

- Jim arrête, c'est trop, c'est.. c'est, Jim je t'en pris, je.. c'est.. non. »

Spock tremblait sous son assaut, ses tétons durcissant sous ses attentions, il semblait ne pas supporter la sensation, mais déjà son bassin ondulait légèrement et son ventre se soulevait de manière désordonné. Jamais aucune femmes n'avait été aussi sensible, et il adorait voir que le vulcain l'était. Doucement il faisait rouler les petits bouts de chair entre ses lèvres les titillant de sa langue et les mordillant de temps à autre. Il avait une envie folle de les croquer de manière beaucoup plus sauvage. Son impatience et son excitation le rendait presque agressif et ça ne l'aurait pas déranger de mordre le téton jusqu'au sang avant de l'apaisé de sa douce langue. Mais il se retient. N'en pouvant plus, Spock alla faire un mouvement pour pousser la tête du blond, mais celui-ci s'attaquait déjà à son ventre, le vulcain se cambra sous la langue de Kirk, et commença à retenir avec difficulté ses gémissements ce qui ravit les oreilles de Kirk.

- « Tu est super sensible, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

- C'est un défaut ? Demanda timidement Spock un peu perdu.

- Non, au contraire, mais on ne t'as jamais toucher comme ça ? Questionna Jim.

- Non, jamais !

- Oh Spock !

- Qu.. Quoi ?

- Tu ne te rend pas compte de l'honneur que tu me fait.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- C'est pas grave.

- C'est finit on arrête là ? Demanda Spock qui avait déjà dépasser la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

- Quoi tu veux t'arrêter là ? S'indigna Kirk.

- Bin.

- Pourtant tu es bien dur là. Ricana Kirk tout en effectuant une pression sur le sexe de Spock à travers le tissu. Le vulcain sursauta immédiatement et se recula le plus possible pour échapper à cette soudaine sensation.

- Jim ! » Protesta t-il.

Kirk lui prit doucement la main et malgré la réticence de Spock la guida vers son propres sexe pour lui montrer à quel point il était dur lui aussi.

- « Spock, regarde comment je suis excité moi aussi. J'ai envie de toi, tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point tu es sexy, tu passe tes journées à m'aguicher. Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter là, pas en voyant que tu es aussi excité. Spock verdit et détourna les yeux. Ne rougit pas, je suis heureux de cela. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas je m'arrêterais, mais je sais que tu en as envie, alors juste, laisse toi aller, laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

- Jim, je..

- Hm ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai mal.

- Où ?

- Ici. Dit-il en approchant sa main de son entrejambe. Jim vint presser sa paume dessus et commença à caresser la virilité du vulcain à travers le tissue. Spock se cambra.

- C'est parce que tu es dur, tu es excité et c'est douloureux parce que ça à besoin d'être soulager, de faire relâcher la pression, tu comprend.

- Jim arrête de me toucher. Le blond n'en fit rien.

- Alors que tu ondule du bassin pour que je te caresse plus ? Pas question. »

Jim se pencha tout en laissant sa main là où elle était et vint sucer l'une des oreilles de Spock. Celui sursauta et gémit fortement.

- « Jim. » Gémit-il.

Kirk comprit à ce moment là que le vulcain était d'accord et entreprit de redescendre sur le corps voluptueux de Spock. Il l'embrassa et lécha chaque parcelle de peau qui tomba sous ses yeux jusqu'à arriver au bassin où le pantalon de Spock bloquait toute autre descente. Il le fit glissé légèrement et joua avec l'aine de son amant qui ne cessait plus d'être gémissements sur gémissements. Puis impatient il fit glisser le vêtement gênant et admira le sexe gonflé de Spock à travers son boxer. Le tissus était largement mouillé.

- « Spock, tu as déjà jouit ?

- no.. non. »

un peu étonner, il enleva la dernière barrière de tissus et se mordit la lèvre devant le corps chaud et excité devant lui. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en le voyant. Il saisit rapidement le sexe de Spock dans sa main, trop impatient pour jouer encore. Le sexe vert et brûlant sous ses doigts était vraiment humide, il s'en dégageait sous toute la longueur une substance presque gluante et légèrement rosé, s'échappant de la peau même. Il ramena la main vers son visage pour mieux analysé se que c'était.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il.

- Les.. Les femmes vulcaines ne s'auto-lubrifie pas comme les humaines, ce sont les hommes qui produise de quoi lubrifier et facilité la pénétration pendant l'acte. Tenta d'expliquer Spock entre deux gémissements.

- Oh je vois.

- Jim je t'en pris, touche moi. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et voulant directement donner un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire, il engloutit le sexe palpitant entre ses lèvres humide. Spock se cambra de façon extrêmement dés qu'il sentit son membre être happer par Jim. La sensation était juste divine, il n'avait jamais connue ça et c'était vraiment extrêmement agréable. Le blond entama un vas et vient lent, pour laisser le temps à Spock de s'habituer à la sensation, sa langue jouait avec son gland, tournant autour, se pressant contre et venant explorer la physionomie un peu particulière de Spock. Puis progressivement il accéléra ses vas et vient et le sexe turgescent dans sa bouche palpitait de plus en plus, laissant échapper de plus en plus de cette substance lubrifiante. Jim ne trouvait pas cela spécialement agréable, mais le goût sucré était assez étonnant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Spock n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir et de gémissement, son corps frissonnait et tremblait constamment. Il grognait les yeux fermer, ses muscles se contractant à chaque fois qu'une sensation nouvelle l'emportait. Il se sentait bien, plus que bien et il sentait que quelque chose allait bientôt lâcher. Mais Jim se retira avant que le déclic ne se fasse.

Il grogna de mécontentement et laissa le blond lui capturer les lèvres. Il attendit un peu et quand il sentit que Spock s'était un peu calmer, Jim empoigna son sexe et récupéra la substance lubrifiante, humidifiant ainsi sa main. Spock avait les yeux fermer et respirait difficilement, il sursauta quand il sentit le souffle de Jim sur son oreille.

- « Spock, écarte tes cuisses pour moi. Les lèvres du vulcain tremblèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Tes cuisses !

- Mais..

- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu as confiance en moi non ?

- Oui, mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas..

- Pas quoi ?

- Et bien ce que tu m'as fait, je pensais que tu voudrais que je te le fasse aussi, tu sais.. dit timidement le vulcain.

- Oh, je vois, tu en as envie ? Tu veux essayé ? »

Spock hocha subtilement de la tête. Alors Jim attrapa un coussin le plaça sous les hanches du sang vert et vint se placer sur son torse, son sexe tendu devenant de plus en plus douloureux. Il attrapa un autre oreiller et après avoir soulever les épaules de Spock, l'installa confortablement dans son dos afin qu'il n'ai pas trop d'effort à faire. Il saisit l'arrière de ses genoux et les ramena devant afin de les bloquer avec ses épaules.

- « Plie toi un peu mieux que ça Spock, sois souple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Je suis trop presser, alors je vais te préparer pendant que tu t'occupe de moi. »

Il justifia son geste en venant presser de son majeur l'intimité vierge et brûlante de Spock. L'endroit était déjà un peu humide, le lubrifiant ayant glissé jusque là. Le vulcain tressaillit, mais pencha la tête en avant et glissa timidement sa langue sur le gland rougit de son capitaine qui laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Pendant se temps, Jim continuait de presser l'intimité jusqu'à finalement la pénétrer d'un doigt. Il sentit Spock se contracter puis se détendre vu qu'il ne bougeait pas encore et très doucement il initia un vas et vient, découvrant l'antre chaude et humide, si douce et étroite. Spock venait de glissé son gland entre ses lèvres et le suçait très doucement ce qui rendait fou Jim, il avait envie de lui ordonner d'aller plus vite, mais il n'en fit rien. Spock le relâcha quand il passa son doigt sur une surface plus rugueuse de son intimité, et le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres ravit les oreilles de Kirk.

Sentant que Spock ne reprendrait pas son activité, il se replaça plus confortablement entre ses cuisses et entreprit de jouer avec cette partit si sensible. Il le pénétra d'un second doigt et vint pincer doucement cette partit, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Spock cria de plaisir et se redressa sous la sensation, mais Jim de son autre main le fit se rallonger et le maintint au lit continuant à jouer avec cette zone qui semblait rendre fou son amant, ses jambes passait leur temps à se contracter, à se plier et se déplier sur le lit, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper sans vraiment le vouloir. Kirk sentait son corps s'ouvrir de plus en plus à lui et il devenait de plus en plus impatient, il avait tellement envie de s'enfoncer en lui, mais le voir se tordre de plaisir seulement grâce à ses doigts ça n'avait pas de prix.

N'y tenant plus, il retira ses deux doigts et présenta son sexe devant son entrer, il jeta un regard à Spock, attendant l'approbation qui lui fut donner par un simple hochement de tête. Spock avait les yeux bas, embué de plaisir et tout ce qu'il voulait s'était prendre encore plus de plaisir. Doucement Kirk s'enfonça en lui, mais il ne résista pas et empala son amant d'un coup sec, son bassin cognant avec force contre ses cuisses. Spock gémit aussi brusquement que le geste et se contracta.

- « Je suis désolé Spock, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non Jim, tout vas bien. Haleta t-il. Bouge, je t'en pris, bouge. »

Jim ne se fit pas prier et initia un vas et vient lent, puis quand il sentit les chair se détendre un peu il accéléra à sa guise. L'intimité de Spock était brûlante, c'était si bon d'être en lui et le moindre de ses coup de reins faisait crier le sang vert. Il se pencha vers lui et lui saisit la tête entre ses deux main pour l'embrasser tout en caressant ses oreilles de ses pouces. Le vulcain se laissa faire. La caresse sur ses oreilles l'excitait encore plus et il écarta davantage les cuisses pour permettre à Jim de s'enfoncer davantage. Le blond utilisa cette ouverture pour donner de violent coup de rein sec, pas spécialement rapide, mais chacun d'eux, les amenait presque à la jouissance. Spock glissa ses mains jusqu'à celle de Jim et commença à les caresser, entrant en fusion mental en même temps avec Jim. La multitudes de sensation qui parcourait maintenant leur corps et leur esprit était juste insoutenable. Ils étaient au bord de la jouissance et pourtant ils n'avaient pas encore céder, ils voulaient encore ne faire qu'un, être en fusion presque total, ils voulaient profiter de ce moment.

Mais bientôt se fut la rupture. Jim accéléra ses coups de rein qui devinrent violent et erratique tandis que Spock se perdait dans ses cries, ses gémissements lubrique, ses couinements de plaisir. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Jim céda le premier et déversa sa semence dans l'antre brûlante de Spock qui le suivit juste après découvrant pour la première fois ce qu'éjaculer voulais dire, et il fut terrasser par le plaisir intense qui parcourut ses cellules. Il hurla le nom de Jim et ce dernier aurait rougit s'il n'avait pas su que les cabines de l'entreprise était parfaitement isolé.

Tout le corps du vulcain se détendit et Jim se retira doucement, venant ensuite brièvement emmêler les poils de Spock, avec son sperme d'une couleur beaucoup plus rouge qu'avant, puis voyant que son amant était tomber dans les havres du plaisir post-orgasmique, il lui vola un baisé avant entreprendre de le nettoyer brièvement avant de venir se blottir contre lui, les recouvrant de la couverture pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid.

Spock se tourna vers lui et colla son front au siens.

- « Jim, c'est toujours comme ça, le.. sexe ?

- Hm, non, pas toujours, mais en général la première fois ne se passe jamais très bien. Dit toi que la prochaine fois se sera encore meilleurs. »

Spock se blotti contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, faisant frissonner son amant.

- « Jim ! » Murmura t-il.

Kirk pour réponse lui caressa doucement les cheveux et puis coller l'un à l'autre ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

:

- « Jim !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ?

- La prochaine fois, fait moi le plaisir de mettre un bâillon à se foutu vulcain, maintenant je peut même plus le regarder en face sans l'imaginer hurler ton nom. Grogna le médecin de bord.

- Oh et bien, je tacherais d'y penser.» Répondit le blond en détournant le regard, rougissant.

« Et merde, les murs ne sont pas assez épais. » pensa t-il.

**END.**


End file.
